


My Coquettish Little Sister

by FairyYuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyYuki/pseuds/FairyYuki





	My Coquettish Little Sister

那年她6岁，他20岁。

一个微风正好的盛夏。

由于忙于学业而不能给予年幼小妹时常陪伴的哥哥为了弥补自己未能尽的责任，给妹妹做了她最爱吃的辣椒炒肉。

“心心，好吃吗？”

尽管当时的哥哥还没有多年以后烹饪技术那么得心应手，做得不如妈妈的手艺。但面对哥哥满怀期待的眼神，妹妹还是很懂事地笑着说，哥哥你做的简直天下第一好吃！后来再过几年回想起来这一出，心心琢磨着大抵是出于她哥太好看了，她觉得秀色可餐吧。

兄妹俩就这么一口接一口地吃着，大多时候都是世勋主动给心心夹菜，吃得差不多之后心心就开始讲她最近脑子里天马行空地瞎想的一些问题：比如声音有没有重量啊，柚子皮能不能炸着吃啊，小水洼里偶然捡到的小蜗牛拿回家养为什么总会从小罐子里爬出来啊……等等等等。世勋耐心地听她吧啦吧啦地讲，一边暗自感叹小孩子丰富多彩的内心世界。等妹妹讲完之后温柔地跟她解释，于是换来了童趣无知的小妹妹充满崇拜的星星眼。

“哥哥，那你最近有没有什么事情想跟我说的呀？”

世勋稍微想了一下，说，我最近有一首很喜欢听的歌，一起听吧。

“好呀好呀！等我听完几遍之后我就学给哥哥唱！”

一人一边耳机，心心感觉仿佛融进了一个只属于他们兄妹俩的小世界里，那里是一片充满生机的嫩绿色竹林，阳光穿过竹叶的缝隙撒落下来，带着阳光气息的清新空气萦绕在她的鼻间，周围不时有微风穿梭于竹林间，温温柔柔地抚摸着她的脸颊，就像她的哥哥一样。

歌词里都是些情呀爱呀的，20岁的哥哥倒是因为这类歌曲听多了对于爱情歌词已经司空见惯了，但才6岁的小女孩只听些儿歌，哪里懂得这些，低下头来，悄悄的红了脸蛋，好像躲在竹叶之后的那一道羞涩的阳光。

好在哥哥沉浸在耳边音乐的律动中，并没有发现妹妹的异样。

但是妹妹心里那些暧昧不清的风花雪月啊，却在这时悄悄地播了种，生了根。

“竹林风，它就是，你和我，爱情的天空。”

竹林的风吹呀吹，吹了好远。十年过去了，兄妹俩长大了，十年前埋下的种子也长成了含苞待放的花儿，沐浴着风与月，花间事。

“呜呜呜……哥，他劈腿了，他劈腿了……呜呜呜……我那么乖，他为什么……呜呜……他不爱我，他不要我了……”

16岁的妹妹像家养的那只比熊一样趴在30岁的哥哥的腿根上，嚎啕大哭着，一张巴掌小脸都哭得红红的，尚在发育期的娇小身子一下一下哭得直抽抽，真让人想把她抱在怀里好好疼她，哄她，温柔地安慰她，不要哭了，你还有这么爱你的哥哥呢，嗯？

世勋轻柔地揉着心心好像稍一用力碰就会碰碎的小脑袋，叹了口气。

可是他不能啊，整天和只能看不能吃的血亲妹妹同住在一个屋檐下，谁知道哪个动作突破了那层防线就会被逼疯。

“她们都暗地里笑话我……说我不自量力……他又那么优秀……嗝……我也明白，男人都追新鲜……可是我……呜呜呜……我也没对他抱太大期望……可是……呜呜呜……”

“别为这种人哭了，不值得。”

“凭什么呀，嗝……凭什么他先追的我又这么甩了我……我透过门缝看见他和我闺蜜……嗝……在教室里做那种事情……呜呜呜……他怎么能劈腿呢……”

“我妹妹这么漂亮，他劈腿是他瞎了眼。”

“她们都说我白莲花……说我圣母……嗝……谁都知道我男友跟我闺蜜劈腿了……就我……嗝……即使我现在知道了……我也不敢跟他……嗝……提分手……”

“……”

……哎，女孩子太难搞了。

安慰了好半天，也不见妹妹有要停下来的迹象。眼瞅着快要到值班的时间了，世勋只好催她去睡觉，睡一觉起来就好了，这几天放假有空哥哥带你去吃好吃的。

妹妹撇撇嘴，不情不愿地答应了，说，那我要吃你做的辣椒炒肉。

好好好，你吃什么哥哥都给你。

真的吗？妹妹还噙着泪的兔子眼直直看向哥哥。即使是不合理的要求，哥哥也会答应吗？

“嗯，哥哥会一直陪在你身边。”……直到你出嫁。

“哇，哥哥你太好了，”心心香香软软的小身子一下子扑进哥哥宽阔的怀里，脑袋瓜像小兔叽一样蹭着哥哥的胸肌，嗓音黏黏地撒着娇，“我好爱好爱哥哥呀……”

嗯，我也爱你，但是是和你的不一样的爱。

即使是把男人对女人的那种爱说出口，你也会如此这般地，回应我同样的话吗？

……算了。

都急急忙忙驱车到警局门口了，世勋才想起来警棍没拿，踩点打了个卡跟同事报备一声，无疑收到了对方“你怕不是要得老年痴呆了吧”的嘲讽。

“就这么说好了啊，我要是来晚了你先帮我看着。”

“行行行，你还是多回去照顾照顾你那宝贝妹妹去吧，这一天又当哥又当爹的，给你忙道的。”

“嘁，你想要个这么漂亮的妹妹还没有呢。”

“有个妹妹给你嘚瑟的……不是，那个，我打岔一句啊，女人失恋的时候是最没有防备的时候，你可别对你妹妹起了什么贼心。”

“……操，你这一天到晚胡咧咧些啥呢。”

毫无防备地，被朋友一真见血地戳中了心中深埋多年的那个秘密，世勋乱了阵脚，落荒而逃。

逃向另一个正等着他的“陷阱”。

所以说，人生真是奇妙，要是不去亲自感受过了永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。

是会让人情不自禁骂一句“操”的情形。

粗略一算，兄妹之间差了14岁，比一轮还多了个子鼠丑牛，谁听了都很惊讶。你们俩差那么多啊？是亲生的？太厉害了吧。

当时快14岁的男孩子在合理的教育下心态比较成熟，也不必爸爸妈妈操心原本是独生子的哥哥会不会不喜欢二胎的事，相反，世勋十分期盼。在紧张的小升初考试的复习期间，一天天数着日子，直到升上初一之后一个多月，突然收到作为高龄产妇的妈妈早产的消息，作业都不写跟着请了假提前下班的爸爸飞速赶到医院，到了，妹妹也被抱出来了。当看到那么小小软软的一团粉白糯米团子缩在保温箱里吸吮着自己的手指时，他心都化了。

他说出这个感想之后，又问妈妈，我能不能求您件事儿？嗯……我想给妹妹取个小名，就叫心心。

妈妈笑眯眯地同意了，后来家里人都叫妹妹为心心。心心，心心，人人都这么叫，每次听见有人这么心心的时候，世勋就很高兴。因为“心心”是个充满魔力的名字，能让世勋顿时有一种所有人都承认了妹妹是属于他的心头肉的满足感。

和心心这个人一样，有一种……怎么说？应该是一种很治愈人心的魔力吧。

心心的童年可以说是在哥哥天生宽大的手掌中一天一天成长起来的。

记得还是小婴儿的时候，心心把小小的脚丫搁在哥哥的手掌上，蹦蹬，还不到十一个月就学会了站立，大家都夸心心是个聪明的孩子。

后来，刚过一岁生日不几天，心心又把小手手搁在哥哥的手心里，嘿咻，嘿咻，又这么学会了走路。

哥哥又惊喜又得意，亲亲心心的小脸蛋儿，骄傲道：“心心真不愧是我的掌上明珠。”

心心张着长了一排小乳牙的嘴巴跟着哥哥含糊不清地说，奖项民居。

“是掌上明珠啦。”

哥哥轻轻戳了一下心心的小鼻头，心心也不娇气地哭闹，看到哥哥笑自己也跟着笑，俩兄妹相对着嘿嘿傻乐。但换做别人这么做了，她肯定要把小脸皱巴起来的。

心心和别的孩子不一样，别的婴儿都爱哭，就她爱笑，尤其是和哥哥在一起的时候。

直到十多年过去了，若问她为什么打小就这么喜欢哥哥，她脑子里只闪过这几张如陈年的电影胶片般朦胧的影像，尔后轻叹一声，像夏天的熏风一样，只轻飘飘留下几个字：命中注定吧。

是命中注定，注定她是哥哥的掌上明珠，但还不满足于此，欲壑难填，还想要更多别的什么。

所以，这就是为什么，当那个眉眼、身形和哥哥有几分相似的邻班男生旁敲侧击地追她的时候，当那天在冷冷的白炽灯光下眉眼被映出几分冷峻的男生对她表白说喜欢她的时候，她鬼使神差地同意了。

所以，这也是为什么，此刻在世勋的眼皮底下，他的房间门外，会看到这样一幅景象——活色生香，美得叫人心惊。

似乎是为了追求刺激而打开了一点缝隙的门缝，泄出源自于电脑显示屏的微光，卧室的灯也没开，昏暗的房间里四处流窜着男人和女人放荡的呻吟声、肉体交合发出的拍打声，还有……仔细听才能听见的，心心小奶猫般的娇喘，和着她身体某个部位因为被什么东西搅动而发出的水声。

心心浑身赤裸着，本就白嫩的肌肤此刻呈现出水蜜桃似的嫩粉色，以跪趴的姿势面朝着笔记本电脑，头上用哥哥送给她的发带扎的低双马尾沾了许多汗水，分成好几绺，蛇一般弯曲于精致的香肩和蝴蝶骨上——可能还蜿蜒在了能养鱼的锁骨窝里。屁股对着门口方向撅得老高，能清晰地看见她嫣红的花穴——正吸着那根世勋落在桌上的警棍，且被她白皙的玉手紧紧抓着握把，操纵着它在湿热的莲花穴里画着圈地横冲直撞。另一只手也没闲着，一会儿爱抚前面的阴蒂，一会儿揉捏一对发育良好的巨乳，溢满下体的淫水儿又被涂满整片白花花的柔软胸部。

世勋脑子“嗡”的一声，思绪既混乱又清明——被他视作掌上明珠的妹妹正在用他的电脑看着A片自慰。

至于那部A片……那应该是什么双胞胎兄妹乱伦无套中出什么的。

操，刺激。

他还傻愣愣站在那里不知该干什么。那厢妹妹的翘臀正荡出臀波，细长双腿不断痉挛，十只圆润脚趾也紧紧蜷缩。欲望吞噬思想，伴着身体里发出的啧啧水声，小奶猫拔高了声音胡乱娇吟：

“嗯啊啊——！哥哥，别……那里……好爽……世勋哥哥……我好爱你……老公……”

她口中的世勋哥哥再顾不及什么防线，以最快速度跟同事报备了一句请假，便立刻推门而入。

“心心老婆……”

“啊~——”

又伴随着一声娇滴滴的呻吟，他的心心老婆潮吹了，汁水四溅。

世勋上前去一把把心心痉挛着的小娇躯搂在怀里，一只大手揉弄妹妹正在高潮中的小骚穴，淫水淋淋洒洒尿了他一手，等妹妹断断续续潮吹完了，淫水复又被他卷进嘴里，甜甜的。

因为是用哥哥的警棍玩的，偷偷自慰过多次却初次感受到潮吹的妹妹一时缓不过神来，朦朦胧胧，还以为是在做梦。

“唔……哥哥……”

“妹妹不乖哦，不管哥哥自己一个人在这里爽。”

“嗯……哥哥，我好爱你……哥哥……”

世勋抓起心心两条又细又长的大白腿，把心心翻了个面。躺在床上面朝着自己同父同母的血亲哥哥，心心的反射弧飞出宇宙，只茫然地半阖着一双氤氲的下垂眼，两腿大张呈M字形，淫靡的下体风光一览无余，如刚出水的红莲般妖娆绽放，任君采撷。

嘶——行吧，面对他如此心爱的掌上明珠，即便是像佛教里说的，是红莲地狱，烧尽所有带灵魂的事物，他也甘之如饴，向红莲仙子献上灵魂。

更何况他也不信佛教，他信他的掌上明珠。

一条湿软的舌头从上到下来回吸吮肥厚肉唇，不时变换力度，可那是红莲的娇嫩花瓣，才刚出过水儿，哪里受得了这般玩弄。心心往里夹了夹腿，小手推着哥哥的脑袋，但这么小的力度哪推得开年轻力壮的饿狼哥哥，简直是欲拒还迎。

世勋顿时有一种自己在强奸未成年少女的感觉——且这未成年还是自己的亲生妹妹、亲生妹妹尚还有个未分手的男友——太变态了，分明在偷情。

但那又怎样？他们彼此相爱，彼此吸引，就应该如此这般，管你什么是非黑白伦理道德，最重要的无非是和梦中人颠鸾倒凤如此那般了——可真是个大明白啊。

哥哥空出一只手轻而易举拂开妹妹捣乱的两只小手，行至上身揉弄妹妹胸部——轰隆——像要炸开——已经30的人了，说没上过几个女人那是不可能的，但他却觉得没一个能比得上身下这个，一对傲人雪峰又大又软，还富有少女特有的细腻弹性——妈的，以前操过的女人根本就不叫女人了。

待将饱满花瓣品尝得差不多以后，灵活舌头探进穴缝——操，他好后悔，应该更早一点吃掉这里的，这他妈是什么神仙身体，里面竟会分泌出黏黏蜜水儿来，根本是甜糖秘境，是花仙子转世，是魅惑众生的honey。

世勋直起身来看着他的甜心宝贝——他发誓在此之前他还没有失去理智到那份程度，真的就要夺去未成年妹妹的处女身——尽管近亲乱伦已经够变态的了。然而红莲仙子真不愧是夺人灵魂的地狱使者，本就惹人怜爱的眼角哭得发红，果冻似的丰唇笑得淫荡，笑出两边好像刻进脸颊的醉人酒窝，盛极艳极，哪怕是柳下惠都要把持不住。

心心像失了水的鱼，粉嫩的小嘴无意识张开，发出“啊啊”的娇吟，好像冒泡儿的甜橘汽水，好像刚拉开拉环的桃子酒，好像萝莉幼女。她感觉自己要变成了个坏了的水龙头，眼睛在流水，嘴巴在流水，乳房也涨涨地感觉有什么东西要喷发而出，小穴？——更不用提了，淫靡一片。

心心好担心，这还没进入正题呢她就这样了该怎么办呀？会不会失水过多晕过去呀？——不过没关系，身上的人是她的警官哥哥，她全然可以信任，警官哥哥一身正气——如果不去看警官哥哥裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的一大块的话——那完全是个正气凛然、能救人于水火之中的救世主，额不，事实可不也是如此嘛？

不过哥哥的那里真的好大……心心微微起身，伸出手去解哥哥的腰带——她想吃哥哥的肉棒。

哥哥明白她的意图，有些踌躇——由于方才的视觉刺激太过强大，让他猛然想起被忘到九霄云外的不久前同事说出的预言，才不多时就一语成谶——尽管他并不在意世俗的看法，但他在意未成年的妹妹，年幼的她何以能承受得了大她14岁的哥哥发泄在她身上的性欲？而且，万一事情发展大了，被谁知道，妹妹会遭受什么样的白眼和嘲讽？

“心心，你想好了吗？”

哥哥突然好郑重，原本沉迷于性爱的眉眼又变得冷峻下来，任谁看了都会不寒而栗——不过心心不一样，她是夏天的竹林风，温暖表面冰冷的哥哥。

“哥哥不是说了……要给我吃辣椒炒肉的吗？”她捏着哥哥庄严制服的下摆来回摆动，音调好甜好嗲地撒娇，天生顺从的下垂眼此刻哪有一点半点顺从的意思，分明是扮猪吃老虎的女王——你就从了我吧。

见哥哥没了话说，她乘胜追击，用潮红脸颊隔着一层制服裤子去蹭哥哥硬得发热的肉棒。

“哥哥不是说了……即使是不合理的要求，哥哥也会答应吗？小兔兔想吃哥哥的胡萝卜，也想吃哥哥的辣椒炒肉……哥哥，世勋哥哥，老公……”

行吧行吧，原来都是在这等着他呢。看着骚得隔着一层布料也要吸着他的肉棒的妹妹，他哪里能斗得过呢……

但到底是初经人事，心心以前只用胡萝卜练过一点点口交的技巧，却忽略了在此之前要先了解解人裤子的本领。哥哥只好手把手教她如何解腰带，会了吗？会了。下次就这么做，知道了吗？知道了。——好像在驯养宠物。

到底是谁训服谁啊……

那答案似乎很模糊又很清晰——对了，他们俩的感情是互相的不是吗？互相暗恋，互相想着对方自慰，也互相驯服，互相占有。

爱情是互相的。

到底还是没做到那一步。

然而他们用69的姿势玩得好嗨，他似乎有点过火了，妹妹嘴里吃着他的棒棒，樱花瓣似的嘴唇周围都是哥哥射的白汁，都有点虚脱过去了。

世勋茫然地看着怀里月白光影笼罩下的红莲仙子，还不敢相信这个自己心心念念好多年的小姑娘现在已经是他的人了，从灵魂交融的角度上来说。

他好庆幸，他一路处心积虑深埋、填土、浇水、呵护的莲花终于绽放了，被他藏在他一手建造的竹林里，而他是风，所有觊觎红莲仙子的人都在他掌控之内。

甩了我妹妹是吗？

可以，很可以。


End file.
